federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - March, 2387
This page chronicles posts #16171-16290 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2387. *CP - February, 2387 *CP - April, 2387 Earth Plots First Week Out of the hospital, MARIAME ALMIN is still worried about her son NOAH ALMIN and takes him to see his normal doctor JULIAN BASHIR who is now on Earth. Julian explains there is nothing wrong with him physically and she should see a psychologist. N’LANI DHAJA is happy all the Almin drama is over and talks about it with KITAAN DHOW, hoping he will stay out of it in the future. They also talk about holding Elliana back a grade so she has more time to physically mature. Third Week At the Almin residence, N’LANI DHAJA is a bit worried when MARIAME ALMIN brings up the idea of Kitaan getting more involved in her children’s lives. The women talk about some issues before N’lani agrees he could be a good mentor. KITAAN DHOW takes JESSE DHOW and CONNOR ALMIN out after daycare and they talk about some issues. Connor is drawing knives and communicates he is having nightmares so Kitaan tries to offer support. That night, KITAAN reads some stories to JESSE and thanks him for being so understanding with Connor. Jesse drifts off and N’LANI is more than happy to have Kitaan being so wonderful to their kids. Cardassia Plots First Week Finally born via a c-section, TOLAN VENIK comes out and KOHSII VENIK with DURAS VENIK plan on trying for even more kids in June (March 06, 2387). Bajor Plots First Week For CARILL SAVOI’s birthday, KATAL UNA visits with him and offers him some sexy gifts. She talks about his nephew Marcus and her issues with him, as well as explaining that she had kissed him. When KATAL brings BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA back to MARCUS WOLFE’s home for dinner, KARYN DAX-WOLFE is acting strangely. They managed to make it through before MARCUS walks KATAL back to the transporter only to have to return quickly when they sense something is wrong. While they were out, BENJAMIN and KARYN get into a physical fight when insults about their mothers come out. A few days later, BENJAMIN and MARCUS have a heart-to-heart and Ben asks some pressing questions about why his relationship with his father is the way it is. Okay with what he hears he and his father make up. KARYN also takes the chance to see KATAL and apologizes to her before Katal offers to take up her semi-mom role again in hopes of helping the girl through her emotional troubles. BENJAMIN and KARYN are the last to make up, but they finally do, both agreeing they were sorry and loved the other. Second Week Keeping up with their niceties KATAL UNA and MARCUS WOLFE continue to talk civilly. They discuss Karyn and Benjamin before agreeing that they are both happy they can have this between them. Finding ASHLEY MOSS in the compound, YINTAR IOAN smooth talks her into coming to his private waterfall area and the two pick up where they left off with intimacy and the talk of having a baby together. Third Week Hoping to find a counsellor for his daughter, MARCUS WOLFE seeks out old friend/counsellor DENORIAN THAY and asks him if he could help. Denorian is hesitant because he isn’t a child psychologist but agrees to do it if Marcus helps him with a favour for getting much needed upgrades to the psych schools on the planet. Fourth Week Seeking MARCUS WOLFE out, KATAL UNA finds him and asks him for a favour to watch her kids. When he agrees but only in return for five favours, she offers them back and the two are intimate for the first time since their divorce. DENORIAN THAY has his first counselling meeting with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they touch on a lot of subjects before e agrees to try and find her a group she could relate with and make friends to talk. MARCUS arrives to the Una apartment and then proceeds to babysit MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA, UNA-KORAN JATAR, N’LANI UNA, LAUREN UNA and LUKE UNA, finding that they aren’t such bad kids and gets sad later when he has to leave KATAL and be alone. Romulan Plots Second Week Having his meeting with YORKIN KORINAS and AVARIN INDUS, BAARIL JO’REK is more than put off by the Cardassians and their contracts over Remus. Feeling helpless they get into some bantering before Avarin brings up some of their concerns about the missing Madi Damar. #03 March, 2387 #03 March, 2387 #03 March, 2387